Belonging
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Inuyasha’s vision cleared, blurred and then cleared again. “No,” he breathed, spotting for the first time, the shredded green skirt and tattered white shirt, drenched in blood.


Belonging

By: Becky Taylor

"You bastard!" he roared, sword swishing through air once again. Naraku chuckled darkly as he expelled a miasma. "Damn," Inuyasha muttered, covering his face while blocking a blow to his side. "You coward, come out and fight me!" he bellowed, Tetsusaiga clenched tightly in hand. "Coward? Nay…I am no coward, just cunning" His voice wound around Inuyasha like a snake. Inuyasha turned sharply as a sharp sting cut into his side. He yelled out in pain, swinging wilding in the direction which the infliction came, he made contact with nothing. His feet gave out beneath him as he stumbled forward. "Damn," he growled softly, pressing a palm to his wounded side as his vision in front of him blurred. No sign of Naraku…. "Damn!"

Kagome bolted upright as she heard Inuyasha cry out in pain; her feet kicked the sleeping bag off as she simultaneously snatched up the bow and arrow on the ground. 'Please be ok.' She thought anxiously, racing to him.

_He could feel someone watching him, eyeing him with a gaze of contempt as he stood above. Inuyasha felt a wave of rage take over his body as Naraku sneered. "Alas I have finally rid the world of this useless half-demon Inuyasha."_

She reached the clearing where he lay, heart racing as she spotted him face down in the middle. "Inuyasha!" she called out, sprinting to his side. She turned him over…he didn't look very badly injured, just a small gash on his side. She reached down and gingerly moved his mud crusted hair out of his face. "Hey come on now, wake up." She shook him gently and Inuyasha moaned eyebrows knitting together.

_Naraku leaned over and took a handful of ivory hair into his hand. "Nothing but filth." He spat as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's face. His eyes glittered with hatred as he gave a hard tug on Inuyasha's hair. "Dog…are you playing dead?" Inuyasha chuckled, pulling his hand from his side and crying out. "Blades of blood!" Naraku looked shocked momentarily before a blade peeled a thin layer of skin from his cheek. "Gotcha you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, going after him with renewed vigor._

He groaned again, as she tried to shake him awake. "Inuyasha, please wake up." She was trying not to worry as he broke out in a fever and squirmed in her embrace. 'What happened to you?' she thought as his hand flashed out and flayed skin from her cheek. She cried out and pushed away from him, scrambling to her feet. "What the hell are you doing Inuyasha!" she yelled as he stood above her, eyes glazed over. "Gotcha you bastard!" he yelled, claws once again colliding with her flesh. She turned and ran… 'I have to get back to Sango and Miroku and Shippo….What happened to you Inuyasha' She dared not to look behind her as she fled.

_Naraku was running, blood leaving little trails for Inuyasha to follow. 'I got you, after all this time you son of a bitch I am going to make you pay!' he reached out and bit into the shoulder of his enemy, smiling into the wound as Naraku yelped out a painful groan. "I am going to make you pay for everything you have done to me!" "A half breed like you…you can never hope to take me down!" Naraku grinned cockily as Inuyasha snarled. "I will rip you apart!"_

Kagome was scared; he was acting like he was mad. "Inuyasha please stop!" She yelled, trembling fingers reaching into her quiver for her arrows. "I will rip you apart!" he was close; she could hear him move like lightning though the trees. Her hand tightened around an arrow as she drew it into her bow. "STOP!" She yelled, aiming an arrow in the direction where the trees whispered in malice. Shaking she drew her hand back and held it tight. "Inuyasha?" she called after a minute of silence, tilting her head at the trees in front of her. "You're not getting away!" his voice was all around her as he dropped from above, claws ripping into her back. She left out a yelp of pain, dropping to the ground with him on top of her.

'_Trying to use your disappearing act again Naraku?' he thought, leaping from the trees and colliding with more flesh. He reached for the Tetsusaiga, hilt __resting on his palm…No he would finish this with his own hands. Naraku roared in pain, striking back and hitting Inuyasha in the face. He felt frenzied as he reached out and ripped into his torso, bloodlust urging him to continue. "You are mine!"_

Kagome fumbled with the Tetsusaiga, trying to push the sword into Inuyasha. He didn't look full youkai, but Kagome could see nothing but madness in the yellow eyes. "Miroku! SANGO!!!" she was frantic now, pushing away from her assailant, as she kicked at his groan, head, feet, anything to loosen his grip on her torso. Suddenly her common sense caught up with her fear. "Inuyasha, S…" her command caught in her throat, as his claws ripped into her stomach, his mouth turning up into sinister smile. " You are mine!"

Sango kicked Miroku in the side, fastening her sword to her side as the monk mumbled. "What?" "Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha they are both gone, we should go make sure they are okay." Miroku smirked slightly, wiping sleep from his eyes. "My dear Sango, you are kind to worry about our companions, but there are no signs of struggle, perhaps they merely took a walk together, or a bath." He snickered as Sango jabbed her toe into a rib. "Quit being a pervert Miroku, if nothing else this will soothe my worry, and you will get to sleep without a toe in your ribs, it is a win-win situation." He sighed, looking enviously at the little fox demon curled up by the fire, thoughts happily drifting between dreams. "Fine Sango," he paused, pushing himself to his feet. "If it will please you, I would walk into the mouth of Hell at this ungodly hour." She blushed slightly and replied with a small "Thank you." No sooner had he reached for his staff when a loud, mournful cry reached his ears. "Miroku! SANGO!!!" Sango exchanged a glance at the monk, only to find his backside being enveloped by the trees of the forest.

'_Finish him.' He thought, pulling his fist from the demons gut. He grimaced in pain as Inuyasha cracked his blood soaked knuckles…"And here you thought you were going to win." Inuyasha chuckle, licking the stain from his fingers. "In the end, a worthless half demon killed you." He laughed, "Guess I was worth something after all." He ground his foot into the wound as Naraku roared with pain._

Kagome felt tears pool in her eyes as she struggled to stay conscious. "Inuyasha, sit." She whispered choking on the blood welling into her mouth. He looked crazed, staring at the hole in her stomach with pride. She began to sob, reaching out to cradle his face with her hand. "Please," she whimpered. "Please come back to me." His eyes locked on her as she suppressed a smile. "In the end, a worthless half demon killed you." He sneered, cold smile on his face as he ground his foot into her stomach. "Guess I was worth something after all." He spat as Kagome dropped her head back and screamed in agony.

Miroku broke into the clearing first, staff raised in defense at whatever God forsaken creature had bellowed such a sound. Sango burst through the woods behind him, Hiraikotsu perched on her shoulder. "Oh my god." She breathed as Miroku eyes followed her to the gruesome sight. Kagome was pinned under Inuyashas' foot, coughing up blood as he chuckled. Sangos' eyes narrowed in contempt as she launched the Hiraikotsu into Inuyasha, Miroku took off after her with a harsh cry of "Inuyasha are you mad!" Kagome rose slightly when Inuyasha flew off of her and into a tree. "You monster!" Sango cried, ripping her sword from it's sheathe. "No," Kagome breathed, leaning up. "There is something wrong with him, please, don't." she was sobbing now, hand pressed into her abdomen. She took a deep breath as Miroku leaned into her. "You are gravely wounded, don't move." Inuyasha tossed the Hiraikotsu to the side with a chuckle. "Smoke and Mirrors Naraku, that is all you were ever good for." He leaped into the air as Kagome yelled with every ounce of strength she possessed. "SIT BOY!!!!!"

His body slammed into the ground with great force, as Kagome fell to the grass, still, except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. Sango ran to her friends' side, looking up at Miroku frantically. "She has lost so much blood!" she cried, tearing a piece of garment from her shirt as she tried to make a tourniquet. Her hands shook as Miroku took them "Sango, you must stay strong for Kagome; her very life depends on it." His voice cracked, as he took the fabric from Sango. "We need her pack, the gauze, the bandages," he paused looking down at Kagomes' injured figure and then pushed Sango from him. "Go! Make haste!" She nodded, launching herself from a sitting position and tearing through the clearing as if hell was on her heels. Miroku bit back tears as he pressed his hand into her gaping wound. She whimpered and Miroku soothed her forehead with his other hand. "Kagome I am so sorry."

He tasted dirt in between his teeth as he lifted his heavy head from the ground. 'What the hell, I thought I was fighting Naraku, my head feels as if it has been split open.' He pushed up, fighting a wave of nausea as the overpowering stench of blood filled his nose. "Gods, what is that?" he groaned, covering his face as Mirokus' head snapped up in alert. "Miroku," Inuyasha paused, he was having a hard time fighting the dizziness as Miroku and someone who he could not identify swam in and out of view. Mirokus' hand perched on the wind tunnel, fingers ready to flick the beads out of the way. "Have you come to your senses?" Miroku bit sharply as Inuyasha shook his head. "My senses, what do you mean," he wretched as blood filled his senses again. "What the hell is going on?!" he asked angrily, pushing to his feet. "You tell me." Miroku spat again, cradling a body in his arms, angry tears pouring down his face. Inuyasha's vision cleared, blurred and then cleared again. "No," he breathed, spotting for the first time, the shredded green skirt and tattered white shirt, drenched in blood.

He leapt to her side, pulling her body into him while Miroku made threats to kill him. "What?" he choked back the rage and sorrow and every emotion in between flooding his voice. Miroku laughed darkly, "Inuyasha, do you not remember?" Inuyasha's head pulled up from the crimson spotted ebony locks of Kagome. "Remember what monk?" he snarled, tried to fight down the insanity creeping into him. "Look at your garments." He commented. Inuyasha pulled back and set Kagome down softly, examining his robe and leggings. "No," he moaned, seeing splashes of Kagomes blood all over him…he lifted his feet, terror consuming him as he saw the blood dripping from his bare feet, the same way Naraku's blood has been dripping. "NO!!!" he wailed, ripping the robe from him in disgust. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Miroku kept his hand on the wind tunnel, ready for an attack. "Miroku, I did this….Gods Miroku I did this to her." He looked stricken, panicked as he ran to his friend. "I thought it was Naraku, I thought I was killing Naraku." He gripped the monks robe, hands shaking with grief. "I would never," he paused looking into Mirokus' eyes. His rage at the hanyou stuck in his throat as he met Inuyasha's tortured face. "There is no time for that, Kagome is dying." He said flatly as Inuyasha shook his head. "No, she can't die." "Inuyasha we do not have the medicines here to save her, she will bleed to death." His head hung low as he looked at his friend. "No, No," Inuyasha picked the fire rat robe from the ground and scooped Kagome into it in one fluid motion. "I will not let her die." He stated tears pouring from his eyes as took off towards the well. "INUYASHA!!!" Miroku bellowed, but he was gone the only trace of him, the grief he left behind.

He felt sick, more than sick, broken as he looked down at Kagome and felt her blood pour out of her body. Her perfect body, looking like it had been mauled by an animal. He fought down bile as he arrived at the well, dropping to the bottom waiting to pass through to Kagome's time. Nothing happened as his blood soaked feet met the bottom of the well. He placed her to the side, rage pouring into his hands and he dug at the ground. "Come on!!!" He bellowed, pounding on the dirt. "She can't die! Fates, Gods, or whatever the hell you are, you have taken enough from me!" Grief accompanied every word ripped from his mouth as sobs wracked his body. Her hand was cold, and so small and delicate as it pulled one of his digits to her. "It's all going to be ok." She whispered, other hand unfolding with the jewel in it. He looked up as the jeweled tumbled from her palm to the dirt. "You are back, everything is ok." She sighed as she passed out again. Inuyasha turned and vomited at the sight of the jewel, tainted with Kagomes blood and then took it and dug until he could feel the soft pull of the other side.

He sat for a minute, façade crumbling as he wept at the bottom of the well; Kagomes' pinkie still clung to him. He wiped at his face, erasing the trace of tears as he lifted Kagome. "I have to get you to a hospital." He muttered staring at her face, her angelic face, pure except for the long, ugly gash on her cheek. "I will never be able to let you know how sorry I am, not if I had a thousand lifetimes, Gods Kagome I am so sorry." He lowered his head to hers, planting a soft and swift kiss to her forehead, before dashing into the city.

The lights disoriented him as he looked for a hospital, jumping in between cars, holding tight to the treasure in his arms. Mall, no, Super market, no, tattoo parlor, no….where the hell was the hospital?!? He was being to panic as Kagomes breath came in shuddering sighs, accompanied by a sliver of blood running from her pale lips. "Please hang on Kagome; you have to be ok… I can't lose you." He was scanning all the buildings, praying to whatever entity wanted her to live to please find a hospital. His fire rat robe was a new shade of red, a sick, sticky liquid that kept squishing in his arms.

'There!' he cried triumphantly, spotting the red and blue lights that twinkled in the parking lot of the hospital. Inuyasha burst through the door, ignore the men that followed behind him assuring him that he could not just burst in here. Inuyasha glared at the men…just let them try to stop them…he would rip them limb from limb. He approached the woman at the counter, breathing heavily and protectively tightening his hold on Kagome. "You can't just barge in here sir, you need to sign paperwork and wait your turn like everyone else." She said patiently handing him a pen and parchment of some sort. "I, She doesn't have time." He muttered, pushing the paperwork back at her. The woman turned her head and then as if seeing him for the first time she squinted at the dog ears on his head and then rose from her sitting position. She took in the sight of him, covered in blood and dirt and holding a bundle in his arms. Inuyasha tilted the bundle in his arms and the woman caught a glimpse of a girl…barely alive. "OH my God!" she yelled, gesturing to the men in white coat. "Code red! This girl is dying!"

Faster than Inuyasha could process, someone had taken Kagome from his arms and laid her out on a bed on wheels, his robe fallen to the ground, forgotten in the panic of the moment. He saw her for the first time, harsh light not sparing any mutilation he had caused. Her chest was sliced open, and shoulder had two very distinct fang marks in it, but nothing could have prepared him for the wound in her stomach. It was deep and even though blood pooled on the floor from his robe, still more rushed out of her stomach, running onto her legs, the white bed and her skin…it barely was a shade warmer than the white bed. He felt sick…how could this have happened…he would never, ever hurt Kagome, why would this happen to her, Gods, slit him open and feed him to the wolves, but not Kagome, not his Kagome. He wretched and then could no longer contain it…he vomited and cried until he had nothing left.

He must have been dry heaving for an hour before he could finally lift his head, eyes swollen and heart heavy. Nobody had come and found him yet, he prayed that it was because they were fixing Kagome. Finally a man in a navy suit came and asked him a lot of questions on what happened, who did this to her, did he do this to her. He didn't know how to answer most of them, so he told the officer he had found her like that, he didn't know what had happened to her, and asked if she was going to be ok. The cop scratched at his head, and placed his cap back on with an exhale of breath. "Well Kid, I probably shouldn't tell you this but she is in bad shape, whoever did this her carved a hole out of her goddamn stomach, sick bastard." He shook his head with a disgusted groan. "Looks like a rape case with her chest ripped up like that, and there are bite marks on her shoulder, son of a bitch tore into her like some sort of beast." He excused himself as a noise sounded from his shoulder.

Inuyasha sunk into a chair, burying his head into his heads and stifling sobs. How could he have done this, how did defeating Naraku turn into decimating Kagome? His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he inhaled deeply hoping catch a whiff of Kagomes sweet scent…nothing but death flooded his senses.

"Sir?" someone was shaking him awake and not at all gently. He jerked upright with a start. "Where is she?" he asked in frenzy, looking around anxiously. It was a nurse and her mouth turned down at the corners as she said. "Sir, the police, they want to take you in for questioning…" she broke off, gesturing to the group on men in the corner. "They want you to go quietly." "What?" he questioned, trying to come to his senses as he lifted up off of the chair. "Her blood is on your fingers, your clothes; your mouth even has blood on it for God's sake, you did this!" she cried as he pulled away from her. "No it wasn't me, is she going to be ok, just tell me she is going to be ok?" his mind was racing, images of her mangled body threatening to bring him to his knees again. "I'm not at liberty to say sir, but if you talk to these gentlemen," she paused outstretching a hand towards him. "NO!" he cried, backing out into the night and disappearing among the buildings. The cops ran out just moments after he fled into the sky. "Who the hell was that?" one questioned. "A demon?"

They were looking for him; he knew that much as he leapt from building top to building top. He would make sure he didn't let them find him; he had to make sure Kagome was ok and then he could go burn to death for all he cared, but first….

Her chest rose in fell in soft movements that to him looked like poetry, as he brushed a lock from her face. At least the color was beginning to return to her skin, but still tubes protruded from her stomach and arms and so much of her was covered by bandages. "You are going to be ok, Kagome…You are going to live." He breathed into her hair, kissing her forehead lovingly. "I thought I was going to lose you, because of me, I thought you were Naraku, I am so sorry, so very sorry Kagome…" he broke off, fighting back more tears as he chuckled softly. "Kagome, I never wanted this for you, I never would have hurt you, ever, and I, I am leaving and taking the jewel with me, you will never have to see me again," he kissed her softly on the lips and turned to leave. "After all this time Kagome, I am sorry it took me so long to say this, I love you, and I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my whole life, goodbye." Tears slipped through Kagomes closed eyes.

She woke up two days later with a piece of red robe clutched tightly into one of her hands and a soft sigh of Inuyasha on her lips. Sota jumped into her arms, crying that he was so happy she was alive, and her mother placed a soft kiss on her daughters' forehead. "Thank God you are alive Kagome." Her mother replied, tears running down her face. Kagome scanned her brain, and tried to remember what she was doing in the ER, nothing came to mind at first and then a flash of Inuyasha malicious grin and his foot came down on her gut. "Inuyasha!" She yelled out, "Where is he?"

"Go ahead and kill me Sango." He stated head dropped in shame. "Answer my question first then perhaps I will, where is Kagome?" He said nothing just met Sangos' eyes with a grief so overpowering she almost began to weep. Mirokus' hand moved to Sangos' shoulder as he stated. "He didn't mean to do this Sango, he is our friend as well." Sango nodded softly as she knelt to meet Inuyasha's gaze, his tortured, empty gaze. "Is she alive?" she inquired as he gave a slight nod of his head. Sango felt a sigh of relief pull from her chest. "Is she coming back?" he looked up at her question face contorted into a mask of guilt. "No, she will be safe now." He gave a bitter smile as Sango nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly. "You did the right thing." He shook in her embrace and she pulled back as Miroku stated. "What do we do now?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and stared at the ground. "We live." He sighed, sounding as if it was a death sentence as he listened to the little fox demons sobbing into Kilala's fur.

Her arm was beginning to feel like an arm again and not a shredded piece of meat as she rotated the piece of red cloth between two fingers. 'I miss you.' She thought, crossing to the entrance of the well and staring into the blackness that greeting her. It had only been a week, and already she felt like it had been a lifetime since she had heard his voice, felt Shippo curl up in her arms, petted Kilala, laughed with Sango and given Miroku some sort of advice, although he never took it. She missed her friends, she missed her duty, and she missed Inuyasha. She yelled into the bottom of the well, feeling empty as her own scream echoed back up at her. There they were again, liquid rushing to her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "I forgive you!" she yelled, falling to her knees as she sobbed. "I don't hate you, I forgive you, I miss you, and I love you!" she was choking on her tears now, holding her stomach from the pain crying caused. "Did you hear me?!?!?! I love you Inuyasha!!" her voice cracked from the force of her confession.

His face fell as he heard her cry out. "I love you Inuyasha!!" he almost went to her then, perched on the edge of the well, knowing that his salvation was on the other side, but instead her whispered "I love you too." Pocketed the jewel and walked away into his dark fate.

It had been a month before she came to the well again this time with a shovel and a newfound hope. She would find a way back to them if it killed her and as she passed her mother with her hair tied up and a determined look on her face, she simply asked. "Kagome dear what are you doing?" she laughed slightly and just said "Gardening." Her mother knew better than to question her about the well and instead just said. "Ok dear well be careful." and hugged her daughter tightly.

He looked up at her in the tree, trying to remember why he loved her so much, why he would have done anything for her…he couldn't. He couldn't remember why he had said yes when she had asked him to come with her, why he promised to go to hell with her, why he had let her into his heart once. She was so different from her, so cold and so quiet and thoughtful and calculating. She never said anything without thinking about it first and studying the consequences of her words. Or at least that was who she was when he loved her, cold and beautiful, like a doll. She however was warm, was light, and was full of all the things in life he had been taught to never desire. She spoke whenever a thought entered her head and she would constantly challenge him, Kikyo never challenged him, or not the shell of Kikyo that he traveled with now. In fact she made him feel more alone, than when he was in no ones company, but she did not care that he had abandoned his companions. "What are you thinking Inuyasha?" she queried, head tilting at him in mock amusement. He shook his head… "Just a dream."

"Dammit!" she grumbled, throwing a stuffed animal across the room. Buyo mewed in concern and she chucked another one. "DAMMIT!" she roared, flopping to her bed with a frustrated groan. "Why is this happening?" she mumbled into a pillow and Buyo curled up by her feet. "I just want to see them again… I just want to go home." Buyo mewed loudly in response as Kagomes mother called her down for dinner. "I just want to go home."

"Go." She demanded coldly, pointing a finger into the forest behind her. "What?" he barked. "You are always pinning for her Inuyasha, I am no fool, I will not be made one, GO." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't know what you are talking about," he huffed. "You used to look at me with a love sickness and now when you look at me it is with pity or maybe even a sad longing, but only because I make you think of her." She replied. "Listen Kikyo I took up your offer to travel with you because I could not stand all of the emotion and sadness with my previous group." "No you travel with me Inuyasha because I am as empty as you and because I remind you of her, and you need that memory to stay alive." "What, you speak nonsense!" he yelled as she laughed. "Nay Inuyasha, I will not carry your grief anymore, mine is heavy enough, go!" he felt desperate for her to reconsider, so he didn't have to face the sadness alone. Finally he said… "But Kikyo, she will never forgive me." Kikyo gave a curt, cruel laugh as she said. "But she will Inuyasha, after all she is not me."

She slumped in her chair, trying futilely to pay attention to the monotonous rumble of her teacher's voice. She scribbled in the outline of her notebook, mind wandering aimlessly into the place where she belonged. His smile lit up her world as he turned to her "I've missed you Kagome." she was pulled from her daydream by the silent tears coursing down her cheeks. 'It had been months' she thought as she brushed the back of her hand to clear her face…she should be done with this foolish wishing, hoping, praying. Her heart clenched in her chest as she shook her head clear of her dreams. He was gone, he wasn't coming back, and she needed to get on with her life.

His back was turned to them as they passed. He could hear Shippo sigh as he trotted next to Kilala. "Sango," the fox demon paused as she looked down at him. "Yes Shippo." "Do you think Inuyasha will ever come back, or will Kagome?" his voice was thick with emotion as Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Shippo, I don't know the answer to that…" she broke off as Miroku took her hand. "But he didn't mean to and I was really mad at him before, but now I just miss him even if he was mean to me." Miroku nodded with an understanding grin. "It is not about if we forgive him Shippo, we have all done terrible things while under the influence of Naraku, but if he forgives himself." He turned knowingly to the tree where Inuyasha lay. "For it is much harder to forgive yourself for your sins than for your friends to forgive you." Sango let out a heavy sigh as she gathered Shippo to her breast. "Don't worry Shippo, Miroku and I will not leave you, I promise." He buried his head in her ponytail and wept as Sango soothingly stroked his back. Inuyasha tried to push down the wave of guilt and fought the urge to go to them as he turned and fled the area.

She couldn't believe almost a year had passed since she had last seen them. She wondered how Sango would look, how much Shippo had grown, what about Miroku, did him and Sango have children…she twisted a finger around her braid…trying to keep the last thought from coming. What about Inuyasha, where was he, was he alive? She could swear some nights she heard him weeping, begging for her forgiveness, did he not know she forgave him, she knew he would never harm her if he were himself. She caught the sob rising in her chest and stifled it…it had been to long for her heart to break at the thought of him…and yet. She could not help herself, she loved him so much, Hojo had tried to woo her and for a moment she thought maybe she could love him, could leave her life in the feudal era behind, but as he leaned in to kiss her, his face morphed and suddenly golden eyes were slicing into her. She had retched and vomited then; trying to contain the swell of feelings she had fought so hard to control. She knew then that maybe she would never be over Inuyasha, maybe she would always hear his voices in her dreams, and see him in a crowd of people, and maybe, just maybe she would never be able to love again.

He took the Tetsusaiga, in both ends, hating that he could see himself reflected in the blade, his face, his traitorous face. Gods he missed her, missed her scent, missed her smile, even missed the inconceivable anger before she yelled sit. He needed to see her; he had decided that about a week ago, standing at the top of a cliff bravely facing the abyss below. He had planned to end his life as the new moon passed, only human, no way could he survive the rocks below, but instead he found himself clutching the jewel, trying to feel her presence around him…nothing, not even the memory of her was clear. He couldn't leave this world without taking his memory of her, whole and happy with him. He knew it was selfish and knew that he could never ask her to forgive him…it was far too great a debt to be paid with words.

She sat on the edge of the well, feeling the desperate urgency to do something, but not sure what. Her face was stoic as she starred into the blackness, the bone eaters well, why was she here, staring into the very thing that caused her despair? She didn't know why, as her feet dangled on the edge of the well and she contemplated jumping, she was sure she could feel his presence... his air of pride and strength. She let out a soft breath, pressing down the sorrow that held her in place. "Please Inuyasha let me come home." She called down the well, praying to hear him say "yes."

He was absolutely positive that this was a bad idea. He hadn't been to the bone eaters well in a long time, years maybe, he lost track of time after he left Kikyo, lost track of everything except for Naraku was in hiding and Inuyasha was going to rip through any demon who knew anything about him. But as he looked down into the darkness, for the first time in what felt like several lifetimes he could feel the white light of her soul wrap around him…it felt like home. "Please Inuyasha let me come home." Her voice sounded the same, like a ray of sunshine breaking through a storm. He felt a sense of freedom as he reveled in the feel of her, and he knew then, that he couldn't go on without her, that he was a lowly, selfish creature, but he needed her in his life.

She turned from the well, wrapping her robe around her as the wind picked up. No voice had risen up to greet her, no assurance that she was welcome. She felt spent, and she knew then that it was over, that she had to live her life as if the feudal era had never existed, as if she was a normal girl with a normal life. He wasn't coming for her, and she could no longer keep her heart trapped with him, it was too painful.

He counted the days that passed since he heard her, seven, seven days of waiting for what he was unsure of, but he had stopped himself from going to her that night. His heart had broken as her voice wound around him, but he knew he couldn't see her then, knew he would hurt her with his pain. So he waited and the night before the new moon, he found Sango and Miroku and Shippo, and he apologized, the way he should have years ago. He begged their forgiveness and promised he would bring Kagome back, if she wanted to come back that is. He felt at peace finally as they welcomed him back and invited him over to share a meal…he had missed his friends…he had missed Shippo's annoying complaints and the banter between Sango and Miroku and most of all he missed the company, the feeling of not being utterly alone.

She glared disapprovingly at her hair in the mirror. "What have I done?" she groaned, flicking a lock of hair behind her ears. She wasn't sure how she felt about the foot of hair on the ground and the fact that hers now fell to the nape of her neck, and had caramel highlights in it. Well one thing was for sure, she didn't look like Kikyo now…she barely looked like Kagome, and she felt like a stranger in her own skin. 'Oh well,' she thought, paying the barber and leaving the shop. 'You wanted to move forward in your life, this is definitely a step in the right direction.'

He passed through the well as the moon darkened and when he reached the other side he could feel the last of his demon strength leaving him. "Damn," he moaned as he planted both hands on the side of the well, and lifted himself up. "This seemed like a much better idea before I was stuck at the bottom of this well…stupid, stupid me." He almost laughed as he jumped over the side and glanced at Kagomes' house, a rush of uncertainty hit him in the gut as he remembered the last time he had been there.

"_What do you mean she is at the hospital, what happened to her?" her mothers voice reached hysteria as she demanded answers. "She was attacked." He said flatly, staring into the eyes of Kagomes mother. "She is going to be okay, but you need to go to her." "What _happened_ Inuyasha?" she asked angrily, protectiveness leaking into her voice. "I need to know what happened to my daughter." Her voice was steely as she prepared herself for the worst. "A demon attacked her, she was hurt pretty badly, but she is strong, she will make it." Her mother gave a watery sigh "Oh thank God…but what about the demon, what will you do?" Inuyasha's fists clenched at his side. She caught the sight of blood on him. "Inuyasha?" he looked up at her, rage glinting in his eyes. "I will make him pay for hurting Kagome." And then he was gone, back down the well, retreating into his self loathing as he crossed to the other side._

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he grumbled. "Maybe this was a bad idea." He shook his head and turned towards the temple, if nothing else he was going to say goodbye the right way this time.

She couldn't believe how late it was as she walked up the temple stair, she was sure to get chewed out by Sota for making her mom worry. At the base of the temple was a man, knelt over head hanging low, his long black hair was tied back and the white shirt made him look almost ethereal in the new moon light. She cleared her throat, startling the man into a jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but who are you?"

"Damn." He cursed under his breath as he jumped. If he had been part demon she would have never snuck up on him, but he knew that when he saw her again, he would have to be something safe, not a thing from her nightmares. He wasn't sure how to answer as she took another step forward. "Did you hear me?" He almost laughed…she was so damn persistent. "I…um…" his voice stuck in his throat. "Did you need help with something? Are you waiting for someone?" He stood up, his back turned to her. "Yes." He breathed softly. "I am waiting for you."

Okay so she had finally lost it, gone off the deep end, might as well go see if they had an opening for in the asylum…there was no way it was him. She found her voice as she said. "Excuse me?" His back still to her, he laughed. "I am waiting for you Kagome." She felt heat rise to her face, she didn't know who this guy was, but she was done playing games. "Look whoever the hell you are, this is no longer funny, and so if you would like to leave now that would be just great!" she was mad, really mad. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face her. All of the contents in her arms crashed and dropped down the temple steps. "How can it be you?"

He wanted to run to her and crush her in his arms, making promises he hadn't uttered since Kikyo, but her face was terrified, her mouth agape, and her eyes showing an emotion he couldn't quite place. So he stayed in his spot waiting for her to do something, anything. She didn't move just stared, eyes traveling his face. "I don't believe it, you weren't coming back." She whispered as she took a step towards him. She was different he noticed, her hair was shorter, her face looked centuries older, but her scent was the same lovely, flowery scent of his Kagome. "I am back."

She couldn't find words as she took another step forward. Again her mouth failed her as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. "Inuyasha, is it you?" He nodded, meeting her eyes for the first time. "Yeah Kagome I…" he looked away in shame. "What is it?" she asked, reaching for him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come back." He turned away from her and began hurriedly walking away. "Wait!" she cried and grasped his arm. "Don't go!" He jerked around to face her, his appearance a contortion of grief and guilt. "Come on Kagome, let me go, I can see the fear all over your face, I made a mistake coming back here." She choked on a watery laugh. "You idiot, I am not afraid of you, I am afraid of losing you."

The impact of her words was too much as he felt her grip loosen. "What do you mean losing me?" he felt confused and drained. "Look around Inuyasha, it's been over a year, I was sure you weren't coming back for me…now that you are here, please don't go." Her pleas were distraught as she let him go. "I don't know what to say," he paused. She smiled slightly. "How are Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Miroku? Are they all okay?" He laughed quietly. "Yeah not much has changed, when I saw them yesterday, Sango and Miroku are still doing the will they won't they dance, Shippo is older, and taller, and Kilala looks the same." "Older? How much older?" "Three years have passed there, only one has passed here?" "Yeah one year and a month tomorrow." She looked at the ground, tugging on a strand of her hair. "I was pretty sure you weren't coming back for me…it's been so long." He couldn't help it he reached out and cupped her face. "I have missed you so much." She swallowed a sob as she met his eyes. "Really?" he pulled her close. "Gods Kagome, like a bird misses the sky when someone has clipped its wings."

She dared not to breathe…what if it was all a dream? If it was, it was a good dream. "Then why didn't you come back for me?" she stifled her tears as he pulled her closer. "I thought it would be better this way that you would be safe." She jerked away from him and then she saw it…he hated himself, he had hated himself for what had happened…and worse, he expected her to hate him to. "It wasn't your fault Inuyasha, you thought I was Naraku, you would have never hurt me otherwise, I knew that a year ago, I know that now." He looked unsure. "Kagome, I almost killed you." She took his hands in hers. "I am fine Inuyasha, I am alive and I am fine." He traced a finger on her cheek where he had cut her; the scar had almost faded…almost. "And if Sango and Miroku hadn't come for you, I would be apologizing to your grave right now."

He knew it was going to hurt, seeing her again, but he didn't know it was going to rip open all the wounds he had sealed shut. The self hatred was spreading through him like a disease, taking over all the joy he had from seeing her again. "Inuyasha, that didn't happen…you, saved me." Her words felt like a slap in the face as he countered. "Kagome I ripped through you like you were a paper doll, I would have killed you if they hadn't stopped me!" he felt fury fill his veins as he began to shake. "But its okay now," "No! It will never be okay, I used these hands to…I was covered in your blood and you…the life was pouring out of you…and they thought I did it on purpose, but I did, but I didn't." he broke off, blue eyes spilling over with tears, emotions he had forced down for years. "I…can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I am so sorry Kagome."

Her heart was breaking for him, he looked so lost…so young. "I forgive you Inuyasha, we are okay." "No." he shook his head in defiance. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to you." She chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you enough for both of us." She assured him. It was weird, she had never heard, or seen Inuyasha weep…it was like every sadness in the world poured out of him. And she cried with him, letting every piece of bitterness escape through her tears…it felt good, for the first time since all of this had happened, it felt like she was washing away all of the pain.

He felt so stupid, clinging to Kagome as if the world would end if he let go. But he couldn't seem to stop as soon as she started crying it was like the floodgates were open and it felt freeing. He still felt stupid as their bodies rocked together with their grief on the steps of the temple, but he felt whole as he let her comfort him and promise him that it would all be ok…he felt dumb for thinking it, but he felt safe.

Ok she had to stop before she threw up, she was getting to the point of hysteria and somewhere in the last twenty minutes it had changed from her holding Inuyasha to Inuyasha holding her. "Oh God I'm sorry, you have tear stains all over the place." She said as she pulled back. He laughed softly and looked her over. "One could say the same for you." "Oh I must look awful." He shook his head. "No you just look like you." She cocked her head at him in curiosity. "What does that mean?" "What I'm not allowed to give you a compliment?" "Not if it isn't a compliment." "But it was." "It didn't sound like it." "Well maybe if you would listen up." "You never say anything nice like that to me." "Well maybe if you didn't act so stupid…" she felt annoyance flash through her. "Sit boy!"

There it was the look, the look he got right before he met pavement, or dirt, or whatever was below him at the time. He couldn't believe it; he even missed that about her. "I am so sorry!" she cried helping him to his feet. He laughed, picked her up off of her feet and spun her around. "What are you doing?" she yelled, caught off guard as he set her down. "Look tomorrow when you do that, you can be sorry, today let's just be happy."

She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick or something?" he smirked. "No I am not sick, just happy." "Ok you are never happy, what is wrong with you?" she felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled, the smile she had been dreaming about. "Nothing…I have been living in hell for three years, can I have this moment?" She smiled back at him and he leaned on the railing of the temple. "So…your hair is different." She blushed and suddenly felt very subconscious. "Oh yeah, I just wanted a change." "Well it is that." she titled her head. "Do you like it?" "Yeah believe it or not, I actually do." "Really?" "Yeah because now when I look at you, I see you, not Kikyo, she would never have the guts to wear it short."

He was oozing compliments and he knew it was unlike him, but he couldn't help it, he was so happy to see her and fate must've owed him for her forgiveness, whatever it was he couldn't stop smiling. Stupid human emotions, tomorrow he would be back to bantering and loving her in secret, but tonight, tonight he couldn't stop from telling her everything he was feeling…it was both intoxicating and infuriating.

This wasn't like him, she noticed as he sat and listened intently to what her life had been like for the past year, Soto sat in the window and kept trying to eavesdrop…he had been devastated when Inuyasha had left. "What about your life?" she asked as he shrugged a shoulder in response. "Feh, well you know killing demons, tracking down jewel shards and oh yeah," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Shikon jewel. "I think I should give you this back…if you still want it." She took the jewel in both hands, staring at it as if it was a ghost. "I can come back?" "Yeah Kagome, you can come back." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she leaned into him. "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much."

He had no intention of telling her what came from his mouth, but apparently his heart had other ideas. "I love you Kagome." Her head snapped up, "What did you say," he looked down into her brown eyes, so full of compassion, her lips rosy even in the darkness of the night. "I love you." She looked confused, before her pulled her into a kiss and then his whole world melted away.

'Oh my god.' She thought hazily…Inuyasha was kissing her. Either that or she had fallen and knocked herself out on the steps… that made more sense than what was really happening. He seemed reluctant to pull away as she leaned further into him. "Sorry," he breathed, red flushing his cheeks. "About what?" she muttered, clearly lightheaded. "I don't know why I did that." He replied, turning his face from her. "It's ok, I mean unless you don't want it to be ok, then we can pretend this never happened," and then he was kissing her again, making her mind take back seat to the fluttering of her heart.

'This was not part of the plan' he mentally chided himself as he pressed his face to hers. But she made him feel alive again, as if the last three gray years of his life, were some sort of muddled nightmare. He felt happy, and whole, he was almost positive that he would never feel that way again. He pulled away again, feeling twice as embarrassed as he had before, "Damn human feelings.' He muttered as Kagome sat patiently, waiting for some sort of explanation. He turned to face her; stunned that she took his breath away. "I think we should just um…" Damn he sucked at this and most of him didn't want to stop, he wanted to make Kagomes his and for him to belong to her…but it wasn't right, not like this, not when he had abandoned her for a year. "I think I should go," he stood up and turned from her. "But I will be back for you in the morning…I promise."

She didn't want to panic, and she wanted to believe him, but he had been gone for so long, and she didn't want him to leave now. Her body started to shake and her mouth had gone dry. "Can I come with you?" He smiled warmly at her. "You should get some sleep; I'll be back in the morning." She wasn't going to let him go, she decided stubbornly as he continued his walk to the well. "No." she stated firmly. "What?" he questioned. "I said no, either you stay here with me until morning or I am going with you." "Look Kagome I said I would be back in the morning and I will ok?" he began to sound like himself again, slightly perturbed at all times. "Nope, I don't believe you, so if you want to get back to the feudal era tonight, I am coming with you, or you are sleeping in my room, one of the two, either way you are not leaving." He harrumphed in his throat. "Feh, what is the matter, you don't believe me?" as soon as he asked the question her eyes revealed the answer. She knew it would take her awhile to trust him completely again. "Fine!" he growled, throwing his hands up in defeat "But don't blame me for missing a test, or any of your other stuff you have to do, that I was giving you time for." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Inuyasha!"

He loved Kagome's mom, he decided as she welcomed him in. There was no prying of annoying questions, no fingers of accusation pointed at him, and he felt a little foolish for saying, but he felt good as Sota hugged him with a declaration of how much he had missed him. He didn't realize as he sat down to the meal with the family, that he had missed them all horribly as well. Dinner passed too quickly and then he plopped down on the couch with Buyo on his stomach, it felt comfortable, it felt like he belonged. Kagome came in the room and said "Goodnight." Her eyes shone with fear that he would leave her again, so he sighed and lifted his feet from the couch. "Come on Kagome, sit down." They spent hours watching stupid programs and talking about good memories, hoping to wash the poison of the tragedy down with them.

She woke up when the sun peeked over the horizon and let the warmth fill her before stretching out on her bed. "Hey watch it!" a sharp voice called from above as she scrambled upward. She had poked her favorite hanyou in the whole world in the nose while stretching out. "Oh sorry." She apologized sheepishly, not quite sure why he was there. He huffed and offered a "Well you sure are graceful in the morning," "What do you mean, you snored all night long." She countered. "Well princess, you drooled." He replied, pointing indignantly at the wet spot on his shirt. "Shut up!" she yelled, grabbing a pillow and smashing him in the face with it. He laughed as he grabbed another pillow from the couch. "Is that all you got?" he yelled and launched it at her. She laughed, dodged it and sent another one across the room…and that is how the rest of the Higurashi family found them 20 minutes later.

He stood at the edge of the well, Kagome on one side of him, her hair throw into a short ponytail, giant yellow bag on her back. He looked at her, knowing that he would never feel like she was anything like Kikyo again, she had forgiven him, she had excepted him as a half demon, she was nothing like Kikyo…she was Kagome, kind, stubborn, lovely Kagome.

She looked sideways at him, feeling much better as she looked into the golden eyes she had missed so much. This was the Inuyasha she knew the one that cared so much it hurt, and would pick a fight with her about almost anything, the one who had saved her a thousand times over, the one who had her heart….Inuyasha, strong, brave, bullheaded, good hearted Inuyasha. "You ready to go back?" he asked her as he cocked his head to the side. "Yeah," she beamed, taking his hand with her left hand and waving goodbye to her family with the right. She looked down into the darkness of the well, feeling the soft warmth of the jewel fill her chest. "Oh and Inuyasha," she turned to him, squeezing his hand softly before whispering. "I love you to." Then she was being rushed to the other side.

He didn't know how to tell her what that meant to him, but apparently he didn't need to as she lifted out of the well and Shippo flung himself into her arms, all bravado forgotten as he wept. "Welcome home Kagome." Miroku said with a pat on the back as Sango pulled Kagome into a fierce embrace. He watched as Kagome reunited with her friends, laughing slightly as Sango commented on the oddity of her short hair. "It's a look in the future." She swore, peeling the little fox demon from her and patting Kilala on the head. He felt slightly out of place before Miroku clasped a hand on his back. "You to Inuyasha, welcome home." He beamed at the monk with thanks. "Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said waving him over, "Those jewel shards aren't going to find themselves." She smiled at him, her love for him showing plainly for all to see. He didn't care, he was where he belonged, and with whom he belonged.


End file.
